Nightmares and Dreams
by emmalads2
Summary: Oh god, she's so beautiful especially at night, her red hair seemed to glow in the dark. Robin shut up, you're a superhero! Not a stupid kid! Wait…isn't it night time? Why is Star in my room!


Nightmares and Dreams

**Title: **_Nightmares and Dreams_

**Author:**_ Emma Smith_

**Rating:**_ T(language…maybe.)_

**Summary:**_Oh god, she's so beautiful especially at night, her red hair seemed to glow in the dark. Robin shut up, you're a superhero! Not a stupid kid! Wait…isn't it night time? Why is Star in my room?_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Teen Titans…if I did it wouldn't have ended on a 'to be continued' -.-_

**Robin: **_Wait WHAT? But- uhh- Emma can we talk about this?_

**Starfire: **_Robin? What is the matter? You seem to have…the blush?_

**Me: **_Oh Robin get a grip. Just be glad I'm giving you more balls in this story than you did in the whole series_

**Robin: **_*Mumbles*_

_**One person's nightmare is another person's dream**_

Another sleepless night, I sighed and sat up looking around, letting my mind drift off to wherever it wanted to go. Once it was obvious that there was nothing to think about I got up and changed into some jeans and a hoodie, not something I'd usually wear but oh well I made sure that my mask was on as well, can't have other night crawlers wandering around while I haven't got my mask on, anyway off course. I made my way to the main room and sat on the couch looking out at the view before me. It still took my breath away each time I looked, although I guess no one else noticed. I'm quite good at hiding my feelings, images of Starfire flitted through my mind, well…mostly good at hiding them.

An hour had passed and no sense of weariness was overcoming me. I sighed frustrated at myself for not being able to sleep…It's been slow after we defeated the brotherhood of evil and so there was no work for me to do. I guess I could review Terra's case again it'd been hard on us to find out Terra had forgotten us but I don't think it hurt us as much less than it has hurt Beast boy. Although I guess he's finally let it rest as his new toy seems to be Raven. This was obvious to us all, even Starfire, except Raven; she seemed oblivious to his behaviour, even him making her tea! I have to say, it's quite sickeningly sweet.

I jumped off the couch and made my way towards my bedroom again, hitting in the code for the lock I stepped in and dressed down for bed, putting on the first pair of Pyjamas I saw and removing my mask I past the mirror and laughed at the reflection, how rare it was to see my eyes; contrary to popular belief the mask actually did a lot to hide who I was. Anyway I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling still not feeling tired in the slightest, I flipped and turned and even flipped my pillow over and nothing seemed comfortable. The silence was suddenly broken by a knock on my door and a "Robin? Are you doing the dreaming?" I inwardly chuckled at her English; she got her English from me! Why is it less than perfect? Big Brucey would kill me if he knew that someone who had been taught the English language did not speak it perfectly. I rolled over to face the door and called her to say it was alright to come in. I hear the code being pushed in and a very, very beautiful red head standing in front of my bed. Oh god, she's so beautiful especially at night, her red hair seemed to glow in the dark. Robin shut up, you're a superhero! Not a stupid kid! Wait…isn't it night time? Why is Star in my room?

She stood there, looking a bit awkward and frightened "What's the problem Starfire, has something happened?" I sat up, aware my mask was off and quickly put it on before Star could get used to the darkness of the room, while she pulled herself together I waited patiently for her answer "I had a terrible dream" I raised my eyebrows, surprised "What would you like me to do?" I questions, Star was looking really awkward now, making her look adorable, more like a girl about to be told off rather than a teenager that could shoot starbolts from her hands.

"I was wondering if maybe I could sleep with you? The dream of the bad things has given me the pimples of the goose" She wouldn't look me in the eyes and kept fidgeting with the hem of her PJ shirt. "Why me? Wouldn't Raven be a better roommate than me?" I said a bit hesitantly, I didn't want to give her any ideas. Just wanted to make sure that she knew she had other choices. She paused for a moment and sighed "I fear beast boy will drool on me, Cyborgs room doesn't look very…uhmm, what's the word, Oh! It doesn't look very comfortable, Raven is in one of her 'moods' and you are what is left…also…it is you that I would like to…help me through the bad dream" She stopped playing the hem of her shirt and looked at me then, I had to shake my head to get the thought of Starfire sharing the same bed as me out of my head "Of course you can Star, jump in" I moved over to make space for her, she wouldn't need a lot and it was a double bed, she sighed and I felt her warm breath against my neck, making me blush at the proximity, I turned to face Starfire and she wasn't yet asleep "Star?" she nodded, letting me know that she was listening. I cleared my throat.

The clocks constant ticking made me very aware that the night could not last forever. Get some balls Robin just…DO IT! "Star…you know you're my best friend…right?" She looked shocked and I couldn't help but notice the pinking of her cheeks, lighting her face up. Dear god, how can such beauty be contained within one being? I just had to reach out and cup her face in my hand "Well, have you ever thought of us taking the next step?" I blushed then and couldn't really look at her, I sucked at things like this, the only thing I knew was that I loved Star…and for now the stupid teen in me has taken over from the usual superhero. Tonight I just want to be the boy behind the mask, I don't want to be Robin.

Star finally answered with, "I do not understand…what is this next step you speak of?" The innocence coming from her almost made me completely forget everything I was planning on saying but there was curiosity in those green eyes of hers and the eyes is what kept me holding on.

Another clearing of the throat, "Star, What I mean is…have you ever thought of being more than friends?" Star looked taken aback. I was sure if this was good or bad…I'm not very good with girls…although I see to get many but I believe this to be mostly Bruce's doing. I mean you can't come from Bruce and not be someone girls fall over for, anyway rambling again. Star smiled and in one quick movement her lips came crashing down on mine and as she giggled into the kiss, making out lips vibrate I stopped freaking and relaxed into what was bliss. I guess we lay like that for a while, kissing and occasionally just gazing at one another.

At one point or another, although I can't think of when, we must have fell asleep because the next thing I know my alarm is beeping and I've already shot out of bed got my casual wear on and my hair gelled by the time I wake up star with a kiss, she's shocked by the contact and bolts upright, head butting me in the act. "ROBIN!" I hear her shout, she apologises; which is the only thing out of her mouth for about 3 minutes, I had to shut her up somehow, is there not a better way to quieten a beautiful girl by kissing her? It seemed to work for Star anyway.

Laughing as I was going to the main room with the rest of the titans, who were staring at me. Confused I asked why, worried I'd forgot something I checked my eyes my hair and made sure I didn't have anything on my clothes nothing. I looked fine, what was with the stares! "What!" I demanded as the team looked at each other and Beast boy finally spoke up "You were laughing" he explains. Oh! That was low, I laughed in front of them, although now I think about it, it has been a while.

Minutes later Starfire flies in with her usual clothes on and apologises again for head butting me, I just responded with a kiss "It's ok. I'm fine" I chuckled again at her face and turned back to the group. All I hear is cheering and a loud "IT'S AOUT FREAKING TIME" from Cyborg. Beast boy and Cy are never gonna let me live this down. Brilliant.

Star flew towards me and whispered in my ear "Your eyes are beautiful Richard. Your secret is safe with me" I gasped and stared at her, she knew who I was? She…She, She liked me eyes? How could she know who I was? I'm so confused I don't even know if it's a good or a bad thing that she knows…although now that she knows…I _can _be the boy behind the mask. I trust Star enough to keep my identity hidden.

**A/N: **_Don't be hatin' this is my first Starfire/Robin Whatcha think? Read and Review please! Also I probably got a lot of the personality wrong as I usually do but I quite like this one, although It's probably better in my head. Also it's past midnight and I'm tired as hell._


End file.
